Resistance is Futile
by BlueBastard
Summary: Kirk forces himself into a confrontation with Spock. Being in the Vulcan's private room leads to desirably unexpected consequences. Can Kirk resist? Will Spock allow him to? M/M Slash


Title: Resistance is Futile

Summary: Kirk forces himself into a confrontation with Spock. Being in the Vulcan's private room leads to desirably unexpected consequences. Can Kirk resist? Will Spock allow him to?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek nor profit from this fiction.

"It would be in your best interest to vacate the premises immediately." Spock's voice held the slight tremor that only a close friend or perceptive Captain could detect.

Fortunately, Kirk was both.

The tone warned that further provocation would set off the half Vulcan. A smart man would back off.

Unfortunately, Kirk was stubborn as well.

"Not until you tell me why you and Uhura have been acting so weird. You guys can't even be in the same room anymore. Not to mention you've been neglecting your duties as our science officer and my First Commander." Jim demanded, his tone ending in the commanding professionalism he knew would get to Spock.

This seemed to calm the Vulcan somewhat, a hint of guilt entering his voice, "I apologize that my performance has been hindered. I will do my best to remedy the situation. But I would request that you leave, for now is not the best time-"

"No." Jim Captain cut him off, enjoying the flare of Spock's nostrils.

The Vulcan's temper shot back up, his rigid stance becoming more tense, somehow. The brash man always had a way with pushing the Commander's buttons.

"This... is my room, is it not?" The pause gave away just how much trouble Kirk was in.

"Last time I checked... yeah." Kirk played dumb, nodding in agreement.

Those deep brown eyes flashed. Feral.

That was the only warning.

Then suddenly the Captain was shoved against the wall, cringing as he expected hands around his neck. Then he remembered the months of tolerable working companionship, and then the friendship that followed. After the momentary lapse of fear passed, he looked at the Vulcan incredulously.

"Did you... just growl at me?" James Tiberius Kirk blinked.

...The hell?

Spock drew in perilously close, their bodies pressing flush against each other as Kirk felt the growl vibrate from the man's chiseled chest, a direct contrast to the whispered snarl next to his ear, "You. WILL. Listen."

"All ears." Jim smiled, ignoring the warning bells in his head. As well as the unnecessary warmth boiling under his veins. He was sure the Commander wasn't in a killing mood. Or any other kind of mood that Kirk wouldn't agree with.

Or at least, he was hoping he wasn't.

"Leave, Captain." Spock trembled ever so slightly, resting his forehead on the wall above Kirk's shoulder.

James opened his mouth to say something witty. But heated brown orbs pierced him, effectively rendering speech useless.

"Before I FORCE you to stay." The Vulcan finished, deceptively calm.

That's when Kirk realized just how screwed he was.

He had been preparing for Spock to say something along the lines of, 'Before I make you leave.'

This... this was unexpected.

And his whole demeanor simply screamed danger. Spock and utter, complete calm, was never a good combination. His half human side always rebelled with an iota of emotion. A normal person wouldn't have caught it. But Kirk had made it his mission to uncover the mystery that was Spock since the day the Vulcan had brought him to trial.

He had accomplished it all within that first day. Which is why the Vulcan's sudden, intense, composure was such a problem.

He swallowed deeply, brain stuttering to a stop, "Uh..."

His heart leapt to his throat the moment he felt teeth graze his neck, a low snarl accompanying the wet heat, "Your time is up, Captain."

Feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, Kirk forced a small laugh as he asked, "Spock, uh, what are you-"

Then he felt one heated Vulcan hand cup him through his pants.

Fuck.

He felt his cock twitch in response, the First Commander's mouth forming a small, pleased grin against his neck.

Oh shit.

Panicking, Jim shoved the other off of him. Taken by surprise, the Vulcan was pushed a few steps back, his brow creased in irritation at being disrupted.

"Spock," Kirk implored, hand out, "pull yourself together. You don't really wanna do this."

Spock's head tilted slightly to the side as he replied, "As I said before, you should have left. Now it is too late."

Kirk was never one for that phrase.

"Like hell it is." The Captain growled, dashing to the door.

Unfortunately, the Vulcan's command was faster, "Room, authorization code 707. Lockdown."

The door beeped instead of sliding open as Kirk reached it. He turned around to glare at his Science Officer, about to ask what the hell he did, when a computerized female voice confirmed, "Room access lockdown. Temporary ranking of First Commander Spock to status of Acting Captain, acknowledged."

"Computer, open this door." Kirk asked, hopeful.

"Error, denied. As per protocol 707, Acting Captain Spock must give the command." The female voice stated.

"Damn it!" Kirk cursed, hitting the door with an open hand.

Before the sting could even begin to reach his brain processors, he was pressed hard against the door, the heated Vulcan body blanketing his entire back.

"F-fuck." Kirk cursed, though now for an entirely different reason. Before pressing him into the door like a pancake, the sneaky bastard had managed to snake a hand around Jim's front, groping a certain part of Kirk's anatomy that he wished to remain inattentive.

Against his will, Kirk felt his loins stirring.

"S-Spock... stop this." Kirk demanded, his voice not as strong as he had hoped it would come out.

"Your options have been taken away, Captain. I did warn you..." Spock murmured, hot breath near the fast beating pulse in Jim's neck.

Something tightened in Kirk's chest and he tried pushing off against the wall.

Caught off guard the first time, Spock was ready this time, and kept the Captain shoved against the wall. A solid, Vulcan knee forced Kirk's legs apart as he bodily lifted the brunette until only his toes touched the ground, taking away much needed leverage as well as making the Captain more open to Spock's demands.

"Spock..." Kirk implored, voice choked with repressed pleasure. The hand was rubbing lazily through regulation pants, but Jim was utilizing every trick in the book to keep from rising to the occasion. He had to think of Spock. The man was obviously not himself. And then there was Uhura. Sure he had wanted to screw her before, but now he thought of her as a good friend.

Then that deep Vulcan voice was whispering huskily into his ear, "I know what you think about, Captain."

The way the Vulcan said it made the Captain freeze in his already immobilized state.

"Before you go to bed, when you shower, whenever I walk into the room..." Spock continued, pausing his ministrations momentarily as he focused all his senses on the way the Captain's breathing changed.

There was a slight hitch to Kirk's breath as he echoed hollowly, "No..."

He had been so careful.

He had never wanted to ruin the fragile friendship they had formed over the months. Forged through their missions, and danger, and of a growing, mutual respect neither could ignore.

Except there had been something else Kirk could no longer ignore. Watching Spock's back had been routine. But more and more the past weeks, he had realized he was looking at the man for more reasons than just his safety.

The man was with Uhura, for cryin' out loud! Not to mention he was another man.

"You want me to take you. On the bridge, in the mess hall, in the elevator. Anywhere." Spock growled, hand squeezing the captive member, appreciating it's size, even if the Captain was currently demonstrating an impressive amount if control by keeping it reigned in.

"No..." The protest came out as a half moan that Jim tried to keep in, finding it hard to ignore the sculpted body keeping him firmly encased and grounded, his toes barely touching the floor.

"To sheath myself in you. Possess you. Make you mine." Spock's dark and driven voice sent sharp shudders down Kirk's spine. The way the Vulcan ground into his ass, simultaneously forcing Jim's cock to rub firmly into the heated hand, wrenched a whimpered groan from the helpless Captain.

"You cannot deny this. I simply will not allow it." Spock snarled lowly as though the thought itself offended him, nipping the Captain's ear.

"Ngh, why... Spock?" Kirk frowned, managing to keep his wits about him enough to ask. It was hell battling his own desires, much less the physical stimulations his First Commander was placing on him.

"Because..." Spock growled, muscled tongue licking a slow, wet trail from the side of Kirk's collar bone to his ear, "It is all I think of, as well."

The revelation jolted through Kirk's brain like a lightning bolt in the middle of a storm, his brain consumed by the possibilities even as his body finally registered everything to do with the hot Vulcan behind him.

The way that lean, muscled body encased him like a second skin. The amazing hand fondling his member. The incredibly huge bulge pressing demandingly into the cleft of his clothed ass. It all jolted through the Captain like heated charges, his cock aching as it swelled fast and hard with need.

He remembered now.

How he had stepped out of the showers, dripping with his hot water rations, wrapped only in a towel. He had heard a data pad clatter to the floor. When he had looked up, it was Spock. Calm, conserved. Except he never dropped anything. And if Kirk hadn't turned away so fast to hide his growing arousal, feigning a nonchalant hello, he would've seen that dark and hungry gleam to the Vulcan's eye.

Or the time he had ran into Spock in the hallway. Thinking inappropriate thoughts about his First Commander. Like how huge his dick was, or how he would be like in bed, when the Vulcan himself had turned the corner, absorbed in his current data pad as though nothing else existed. He had heard a Vulcan could be rock hard for days, and could please their partners until they were a sweating, aching, yet fully pleasured, mess. He had just been flushing a slight hard-on picturing it, when the devil himself had appeared.

Being the clumsy mess he was, Kirk had run into the solid wall of Vulcan flesh, about to fall flat on his face for his efforts, when a strong hand caught his arm, steadying him.

Jim didn't notice -those dextrous fingers grazing the bare skin of his wrist, the parting of Spock's lips or the slight widening of those brown eyes- that the data pad had fallen as an afterthought.

Jim had picked up the pad, apologizing profusely as he extracted himself from his Commander's hold. Which had been oddly difficult and tighter than necessary, before promptly running off.

Had he taken a second to glance at the pad, he would have read the rather illogical and inappropriate nature of the Vulcan's reading material on human mating rituals.

Had he even taken the time to look back, he would've seen the predatory way Spock tracked his own, hasty movements. Or how long it took for Spock to extinguish the desire from his mind before moving, afraid of what might become of his Captain had he not restrained himself earlier.

Jim even remembered one of the numerous times he had been watching Spock on the bridge. The man in his ever-calming blue and black regulation uniform, hands clasped firmly behind his back. He was currently reprimanding an ensign on his performance as of late, when the Vulcan caught the Captain staring at him. This, itself, was not unusual.

Except that Kirk was currently staring at Spock's ass. And as the Vulcan turned, his crotch.

A Vulcan brow raised.

As brown eyes noticed the smallest shift as the Captain readjusted himself in his seat, the Vulcan felt a satisfied growl threatening to emerge from his throat.

Instead, Spock turned and had promptly left the room. Leaving a confused ensign and blinking Captain to stare after him.

Jim should've noticed this was all directly before the increasing disappearance of his First Commander from the bridge, and the numerous vanishing acts when Kirk stepped into the room. The fact that Uhura had always been there was a mere coincidence.

Either that or Spock had asked Uhura to watch and ensure the Vulcan didn't make inappropriate advances on the young Captain.

If that were the case, then it was obviously useless when said captains placed themselves in harm's way by forcing themselves into private bedrooms and then stubbornly refusing to leave.

Kirk crashed back into the present with deep, skillful strokes to his-

-how the hell had Spock's hand gotten into his-

Kirk moaned long and hard, head falling back onto Spock's shoulder. If the Vulcan hadn't been pinning him there already, Kirk was sure he would've fallen to the ground.

"Stay with me, Jim. Your focus needs to be here." Spock commanded softly, deft fingers curling agilely around Kirk's throbbing manhood.

Kirk had never been placed in such a comprising position. His Science Officer was stronger than any of his previous partners, not to mention more skilled, as each stroke drew a deep shudder and wrenched a choked cry from his stubborn lips.

He pushed against wall, the only leverage he had being in his arms. Though his strength was slowly sapping underneath the waves of pleasure.

"Resistance is futile." Spock's voice rumbled from deep in his chest, punishing his Captain with a talented flick of his wrist, thrusting his hips against Kirk's firm behind for extra emphasis.

The Captain was blinded with white hot pleasure, stifling a large groan as his back arched against Spock. The heat of the Vulcan enshrouded him

And Jim Kirk was pleasantly lost to all senses.


End file.
